Summer of the Wolf
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: Jodi Wyler goes to Forks to spend her summer break on her grandparents ranch before she heads off to college, but what she couldn't foresee was her whole life plan changing drastically just because of a bunch of Quileute boys with a big furry secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not in any way, shape or form own the Twilight Series. And this story starts about three years after the books end.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"You know, you didn't have to come with me right? I am old enough to fly by myself and I'm also old enough to take care of myself too." Jodi Wyler, a seventeen year old girl stated with a lopsided grin as she shifted a large black bag over her right shoulder. A man to her right, who looked to be in his mid-forties, playfully rolled his eyes at his daughter's statement. "You don't want your parents to travel with you? How cruel of you," He whined childishly, before slinging an arm around the teenage girl's neck and hugged her to his side in a tight grasp which made the bag on her shoulder drop to the floor. "Dad," Jodi giggled with a soft whine as a soft blush began to bloom on her peachy cheeks. "You're embarrassing me!" The older man laughed deeply with a wide smile, before his smile turned into a playful yet evil grin. "Oh, believe me I have not even come close to embarrassing you yet!"

Jodi wriggled in her father's tight embrace for a few minutes before she whined and glanced around her father's side to give her mother a sad, sympathetic pout. The elder woman laughed at the two, but shook her head and looked away as she tried to suppress a grin. "Momma, that's not fair!" Jodi pouted and sniffed as she tried to act upset, but the grin tugging at her lips made her act more obvious. Her façade quickly fell when her father playfully goosed her in the side and she let out a loud squeal that caused everyone in the airport to glance their way. "Dad, stop it!" She squealed and thrashed about when he did it again, laughing all the while. "Rory, try not to embarrass her too much," The woman laughed softly when her husband grinned and childishly poked his tongue out at her. "You, my dear take all the fun out of the game!" He announced loudly before goosing his wife in the side as well.

"Rory!" She jumped with a loud yelp and glared at him, though her glare wasn't even remotely stern. Rory grinned at the blush that suddenly fell over her face, before moving to pinch his wife again, only to have her gently slap his offending hand away and move further away from him. Rory grinned down at his daughter, before he gently released her to go over to her mother. "Rory, no, I mean it, now stop." Her mother frowned and straightened her back in a defensive pose, but as soon as her husband was within arm's length she turned around and ran. Jodi's eyes rolled at the sight of her father literally chasing after her mother around the airport like a couple of hormonal teenagers, but she smiled at them. Things were never boring when they were around, though her father was usually the one who started a commotion. Her mother was the more laid back and mature parent, but thankfully she had a good sense of humor and patience otherwise Jodi had a feeling her father would be divorced by now.

"Hey there little boy," A cheerful older man's voice called out from behind, just before the shocked teenager was suddenly engulfed in a tight bear hug. "Delwyn Elias Wyler, don't just tackle your granddaughter so suddenly you old fart, you'll give her a heart attack!" An older woman's voice scolded and a muffled 'pop' was heard before the man whined and let go of the shell-shocked, but snickering teenager. "Was that really necessary, honey?" Delwyn asked rubbing the back of his head, where his wife had so kindly slapped him for his transgression. "Obviously, you probably just scared five years out of her." The woman scorned with her hands set firmly on her hips. Delwyn chuckled softly and gently elbowed his snickering granddaughter in the ribs. "Can't argue with that old woman, now can I?" He asked with a grin that was hereditary, as the teenager gave him an identical grin that she had inherited from her father. "Don't worry about it gramps, I still have many more years ahead of me, I can stand to lose a few." Jodi replied with a grin, but tried to hide it when she saw the evil look her grandmother was sending her grandfather.

"Old woman, am I?" She asked with a dark look and made to step towards her husband but was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Mom, dad is wrong you are definitely not old in any way," Rory complimented and a blush rose to his mother's face, even though she tried to be angry. It had always been said that there was something about the Wyler men that made all women, no matter how stern or moody, turn into mush when they smiled or laughed. Thankfully Jodi was exempt from the mushy part. Her father told her that she was exempt only because she had the feminine equivalent of their charms. She didn't quite believe him, but she was certain that she had inherited many of her father and grandfather's traits, such as their playful attitude and smile. She did however inherit a couple of her mother's traits, such as her mother's extreme ticklishness, which was her father's favorite form of playful torture especially when she or her mother was in a bad mood.

"So how long are you going to be with us?" Delwyn asked with a grin as he wrapped his granddaughter in a softer embrace. Jodi returned his hug and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, how does all summer sound?" She asked with a grin. "That sounds great," He replied with a wide smile and a tightened hug. "Yes, your grandfather is right of once," Her grandmother agreed with a small pointed glare at her husband before wrapping Jodi in another tight hug, before holding the seventeen-year-old at arm's length so she could get a better look at her. "My look how much you've grown, so beautiful," The older woman cooed softly as she looked over her granddaughter with misty eyes. "Thanks grandma," Jodi smiled and hugged the older woman tightly, as she tried to wipe her tears away without them being seen by anyone else. When the elder woman managed to stop her tears she hugged the teen once more before they turned towards the rest of the group.

"It's good to see you again Cameron," Jodi heard her grandmother say and smiled when her mother was suddenly enveloped in a hug by her grandmother. Cameron laughed softly and returned the hug, "It's good to see you too momma Rose, I must admit I think I'm missed your cooking the most." Cameron admitted with a somewhat sheepish smile. The older woman just laughed good-naturedly and shook her head while trying to hide the blooming pink on her cheeks at the younger woman's complement. "Oh shush now, it's not good to tease an old woman like that you know." The two older women suddenly giggled and Jodi playfully rolled her eyes at their goofiness, already used to her somewhat crazy family.

"Well son are you and Cameron going to stay awhile or is it just gonna be the little boy," Delwyn asked after shaking hands with his son and hugging his daughter-in-law. Rory gave his father a wistful smile but shook his head, "Sorry pops, Cameron and I are stuck in Little Rock with work, but we'll try out hardest to come down sometime this summer." Delwyn nodded his head in understanding, but smiled when his granddaughter and wife stopped to stand next to him. "Well, you two are going to miss a great summer. Jodi here is going to break some more horses for me, since she did such a good job last time. We just bought four three-year-old mustangs from Wyoming and they're barely green broke." Rory laughed and nodded his head in remembrance of when he was young and spent his summers doing the same thing his daughter loved so much.

"Sounds like fun to me, when can we start?" Jodi grinned in excitement, which made everyone around her laugh and grin in return. She had been waiting a long time for her grandparents to buy some more horses that needed training. She loved helping around the small ranch her grandparents owned and handing horses was her deepest passion. "We'll start as soon as you're ready," Her grandfather chuckled playfully ruffling her hair. "But first we gotta make sure you got the right equipment for the job." He informed her and Jodi smirked. "My boots are in my black bag along with my hat, gloves and work clothes." Delwyn laughed loudly at her enthusiasm. She was a shorter female version of him when he was her age.

"She's been on pins and needles ever since January and couldn't stop talking about how much she wanted to start helping her grandpa break some horses again." Her father laughed and affectionately ruffled her hair which caused his daughter to send him a faux angry glare. "And," Her mother started with a grin, "She has something ask you papa Del." Cameron gave her daughter an encouraging look. All eyes turned to the grinning teenager, whose grin widened into a smile. "Grandpa, I was wondering if I could keep one of the horses this time." Delwyn gave her a thoughtfully stern look before he nodded his agreement. "You can, as long as I approve of the horse." He told her and was quickly enveloped in a lung crushing bear hug by his excited granddaughter.

"Well," Rory sighed heavily and looked at his wife's sad smile before turning back to his parents and daughter when an announcement rang over the airport intercom. "I guess we'd better get going before the plane takes off without us." Jodi's eyes darkened but she smiled when her father grabbed her up in a headlock and began to run his knuckles over her head. "Take care of yourself kid and have fun." Rory whispered before he pecked her on the temple and nudged her away and towards her mother. "Call us when you have time and send pictures of the horse you pick," Her mother told her as she pulled her daughter into a much softer hug. "I will momma, I promise." Jodi replied with a reassuring smile and slowly let her arms drop to her sides, before she reached down and grabbed her black bag off the floor.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Jodi asked her eyes flicking to the nearest clock to check the time. "Nah, ya'll have a good drive back to Forks and the plane is already starting to load up, so we'd better go." Rory grinned, gently punching his daughter in the shoulder and immediately dodging her play punch afterwards. "Cheater," Jodi commented with a small smile and a roll of her eyes. "Cheater," Rory mocked in a high pitched mocking tone, before rolling his eyes overdramatically. "Get outta here or you'll miss the plane, old man," Jodi rebuked and good-naturedly shoved her father towards the terminal gate. Cameron rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity, grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from his parents and daughter. She knew he was halfheartedly trying to make them miss the flight so he could stay on the ranch and get away from work. "Take care T-boy!" Rory called dramatically before disappearing around the corner with a wave.

Roseanne sighed heavily and shook her head. Her son was something else that was for sure. "That boy will never grow up," She spared a glance at her husband and granddaughter only to see them trading jokey punches over who would carry Jodi's luggage. "Just like his father, it must be hereditary." She muttered but made no move to near the two. As she studied the duo she noted that Jodi had inherited her father and grandfather's mischievously playful, yet responsible cloud-gray eyes and personality, but her mid-back length blonde hair that reminded the elder woman of dirty dishwater was uniquely hers. It wasn't her mother's dark blonde or her father's rich cinnamon brown, which had been inherited from his father and it most certainly wasn't her own, which was a deep rich black color.

"Alright that's enough fooling around you two," Roseanne chided them and grabbed the two bags at their feet before either one of them could argue against her. Roseanne only made it about two yards away before she heard two sets of footfalls start to follow after her. "Here let me take those Rose," Delwyn said and moved to take the bags, but stopped short when his wife's blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Delwyn gave her an innocent grin and held his hands up in silent defeat, before dropping back to walk with his granddaughter. "She looks really mad this time; did you do something before we got here?" Jodi asked in a soft whisper all the while keeping her eyes on her grandmother. Jodi's eyebrow rose in question when she saw her grandfather give a guilty grin and scratched the back of his neck. "Eh, yeah kind of," He chuckled but said no more. "She'll get over it though," Delwyn gave a reassuring grin and Jodi silently nodded, knowing that he was right.

"So, little boy you wanna get something to eat before we leave?" Jodi smiled abashedly when her stomach answered for her. "Guess that's a yes then," Her grandfather laughed heartily and cautiously handed over the truck keys to his testily wife, who snatched the keys out of his hand and quickly jumped into the dark forest green Jeep Gladiator and started it without saying a word. When Jodi and Delwyn were in the truck and safely buckled in Roseanne turned to Jodi with a smile. "Where would you like to eat honey?" She asked pleasantly, her face void of any negative emotions as she blatantly ignored her husband. Jodi smiled back feeling a bit sorry for her grandfather, but curious as to what he could have done this time to make her grandmother so angry. "Um, how does Chinese sound?" She asked glancing at both of her grandparents who quickly nodded their ascent.

"Chinese it is then," Roseanne smiled and shifted the truck into drive before pulling out of the airport parking lot as a barrage of eighties songs began to play. Jodi recognized the songs as soon as they began, as it was the soundtrack to her grandfather's favorite movie: _Footloose_. Jodi and her grandfather both began to softly sing and nod their heads when _Quiet Riot's_ song _Bang Your Head_ started playing. When the song went off and the next track began to play Delwyn turned the volume down a couple notches. "Are you still planning to go to Veterinary College after the summer?" He asked interestedly, "Yep, I'm pretty sure that I'll either go to LSU or Texas A&M but I'm not sure which one yet 'cause maw-maw Ellen and paw-paw Ryan want me to be able to visit them more often, but mom wants me to be closer so she can get to me faster if something unexpected happens."

Delwyn nodded his head in understanding, also wanting his granddaughter to be able to visit more often but he refrained from speaking because it was ultimately Jodi's choice and no one else's. "Just go where ever you want honey. Do what makes _you_ happy," Roseanne told Jodi with a smile and a gentle pat on her jean covered legs. Jodi smiled back and nodded her head. "Yes ma'am, I will." Roseanne smiled back proud of her only grandchild for growing into such a good, responsible young woman. "Hope it doesn't rain," Jodi muttered, as she slipped out of the truck, her eyes on the dark cloudy grey sky that threatened precipitation. The Gladiator was small, especially with three grown people in the front, so her bags were in the back and there was no covering. "Don't worry honey the forecast said we wouldn't get any rain for almost a week." Roseanne reassured before the two women followed after Delwyn who held open the door for them as they entered the restaurant.

The three spent a little over an hour or so in the restaurant eating and talking about what all had been going on in their lives and what had happened since their last meeting, before leaving for Forks. Jodi was pleasantly surprised to find out that her grandparents had built on to their house and added three more rooms with full size adjourning bathrooms, plus a den and they had also bought five more acres to add to their fifteen. Over the course of their conversation Jodi finally found out why her grandmother was angry with her grandfather. Apparently, he brought home a little female mixed breed border collie, that her grandfather named Jip, and never took her to get fixed and she ended up having a litter of six pups that they can't give away. The pups were said to be around six weeks old and already quite lively as well as looking just like a pure bred border collie, just like the mother. Least to say Jodi was ecstatic, but tried not to show too much excitement because of her grandmother's irritation on the subject.

On the way back to the ranch, Jodi nodded off about thirty minutes into the ride and slept peacefully for an hour and a half. About an hour or so afterwards the Gladiator pulled up to a remote two-story house surrounded by a deep and rather creepy looking forest, a good eight or ten miles outside of the town Forks. The house sat directly center of the twenty acres with the garage attached to the left side and the barn with the tool shed behind the house along with the back pasture where the animals were kept. The front part of the house was fenced in on both sides of the long driveway with a selection of fruit and nut trees, as well as a variety flowers planted alongside the fence rows. The fence and house had an antique yet homey appearance that Jodi loved. Jodi had always loved her grandparent's ranch, especially in the spring when everything was in bloom.

"Well little boy, what do you think?" Delwyn asked as Jodi silently eyed the house and grounds with a loose jaw. Jodi was speechless for a few moments. "I-It's awesome!" She finally managed to spit out with a wide smile. "How did you guys afford all this?" Both of her grandparents laughed and her grandfather winked at her before telling her that it was a secret. Jodi rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her bags before her grandfather could. "My old room is still in the same place, right?" She asked with a mock smart-alecky tone and a prissy cock of her head. "Of course, your grandma washed the sheets this morning and dusted several times before we left, so it should be just as you left it." Delwyn informed with a chuckle, as he pushed open the front door with his foot to let Jodi and Roseanne in.

Roseanne led the way up to Jodi's old room, which had once been her father's before he moved out. "Ya'll got new furniture too?" Jodi asked in bewilderment, but was unable to stop and gape as her grandfather nudged her up the staircase. "Yep," Her grandfather nodded. "We also re-did the floors about three months ago too." Her grandmother said over her shoulder. "Sweet," Jodi mouthed with a grin while her grandparents openly laughed at her childish wonderment. "Here we are," Roseanne voiced cheerfully as she opened a familiar door. Jodi smiled as she set her bag down by the bed. The room looked neither completely male oriented nor female and instead had a small flare of both, with the walls being almost completely covered in paintings, awards and photographs. The awards belonged to her grandpa, her father and some of them even belonged to Jodi herself. The paintings were mostly of horses or equine related, but there were a couple wolf ones in the mix as well as a few others. Jodi's favorite piece of art in the whole room was the sky blue plaque hanging on the back side of her door that read, _Manure Occureth_ with a star in-between the two words.

"How does it feel?" Roseanne couldn't help but ask. She was a little worried that Jodi would no longer want to stay with them since she was a seventeen year-old woman now and looked nothing like the little dirt covered tomboy she once was. Jodi turned to her grandmother with a sincere smile. "It feels great to be back," She said softly before she sat on the edge of the bed and started to untie her sneakers. After she pulled off her shoes she quickly opened her black bag and pulled out her dark brown boots, her straw sand colored cowboy hat and a hair tie. She hastily slipped on her boots, snapped her hair in a low pony tail and put her hat on, before jumping to her feet with a wide grin and bright eyes. Delwyn laughed and silently motioned her to follow him already knowing exactly what she wanted, while Roseanne smiled holding back happy tears. Even though she was turning eighteen in a few months as well as going to head off to college and make a life for herself, Jodi was still the same little girl she had once been and Roseanne couldn't have been happier to find out.

Delwyn grabbed his white Shantung cowboy hat off the coat rack at the door and put it on, before opening the door to let Jodi walk out first. "So," Delwyn grinned and turned to look at his granddaughter. "What do you want to do first, go see the pups or the horses?" Jodi laughed and was silently thoughtful for a minute before turning back to her grandfather and asking. "Where are the pups?" Delwyn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the tool shed. As they neared the tool shed and the half closed door the sound of whining puppies and scurrying movement became louder. Delwyn was the first to reach the door and pulled it further open, but left the door partially closed. "Hey babies," Jodi heard her grandfather coo to the puppies who became louder in excitement at seeing a familiar face. Jodi watched as a seemingly miniature version of a border collie trotted up to her grandfather with a wagging tail, while six small bundles of fur tried to chase after their mother.

"C'mon Jodi, you're going to be a vet aren't ya? Get over here and meet Jip and the brood," Her grandfather ordered while scratching the happy momma dog behind her ears. Jodi approached with a cautious air, knowing that the dog had never met her before and would probably not like it if she just approached without warning. The black and white Border collie eyed Jodi for a few minutes with her intense topaz gaze before cautiously easing up to smell her outstretched hand. After the little collie dog sniffed her out and took in Jodi's scent, she started to bathe the grey eyed girl in kisses. "Are they Hunter's pups?" Jodi asked when she saw that two out of the six puppies were a reddish brindle and white just like her grandparent's old border collie. "Yep, he died about a month after I brought Jip home and then these six arrived so I'm assuming they are." Her grandfather nodded as he gently picked up the two red brindle coated puppies for emphasis, while the two black and white pups played at Jodi's feet.

Jodi found them all cute and adorable, but the ones that caught her eye the most was the two odd ball ones biting at her grandfather's pants. One was a pretty chocolate and white, while the other was a strange bluish dark gray color and white. "Ah, I see you've spotted the troublesome duo," He grandfather laughed and sat the two brindle pups down before he grabbed the two odd coated pups up and handed them to Jodi who took them into her arms with great care. "They're beautiful," Jodi smiled and rubbed the rambunctious pups between the eyes gently so as to soothe them. "Yeah that they are, Hunter's dad was a liver color, just like the little female and I think one of his grandparents was a blue-gray like that little male too." Delwyn commented while playfully wrestling with the two brindle pups, that were obviously his favorites of the six. Jodi smiled remembering an old saying about an old man and his dog.

"Rose won't let me name them, says she'll hurt me if I do." Delwyn laughed softly and Jodi grinned. There was quite a bit of truth to his words of that she was certain. "But, I doubt she'll get mad if you do," Jodi looked up from the two pups in her arms only to catch his wink. "Oh no," She laughed shaking her head, but silently wanted to keep them all. "Grandma would wring both our necks and you know it." She told the laughing older man who just pat the two brindle puppies again before he put them back on their bed of blankets and dog pillows. Jodi reluctantly did the same with the four by her and slowly rose out of her crouched position before following after her grandfather. "Ready to see the new horses," He asked after moving the door back to its original place. "You bet," Jodi replied with an excited grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

By six thirty the next morning, just as the cool morning sun began to peak its luminous head over the horizon, Jodi had already rolled out of her bed and had taken a very quick shower, before she snuck down the stairs without her boots on knowing that her grandparents never woke before seven and despite their youthfulness she felt that they needed as much rest as possible, so she let them be. With half of a brown sugar and cinnamon pop tart sticking out of her mouth, she slowly opened the front door with her boots and a half empty bottle of water in hand. Jodi shivered when the cold morning air hit the warm exposed flesh of her face, but quickly got used to it as she pulled on her boots and finished her breakfast before she headed towards the smallest paddock where the four mustangs were being kept.

Jodi watched the four horses graze happily from her perch on the gate. All of them were different sizes and colors, because inherently they were mustangs, but two of the four were different types of mustangs. The tallest of the feral geldings was what her grandfather called a Kiger mustang. He was leggy, with just enough muscle to not seem weighted down by the bulk and his most distinguishing features were his abnormally long, thick and curly two-toned mane and tail. His coat was a muted shade of tan, with the usual dark primitive markings on his legs. The second tallest gelding was a dark buckskin paint, whose color was reminiscent of a darker shade of palomino. He was pure Spanish mustang and the least spooky of the four. The last two were just regular feral mustangs and several inches shorter than the other two. One of them was red dun in color with a wide blaze down his face and four matching coronets just above his hooves. The last gelding was the smallest and flightiest one in the group. The solid blood bay gelding was just barely shorter than his red dun companion.

Jodi watched the four horses for several minutes, before she hopped off the gate and headed to the barn. As Jodi opened the small side door of the large red and white barn, she flipped on the light switch and was almost immediately greeted by at least ten affectionate and hungry cats of various shapes, sizes and colors. Jodi smiled and scratched a few of the singing felines on their backs. A couple of the cats jumped upon the fourth barrel and began to purr loudly. The seventeen year old laughed softly. Trust animals to know the exact barrel that holds their food. After Jodi poured half of an old tin coffee can of cat food into an old pie pan she left the small room for the center of the barn where most of the horses her grandparents owned were kept. There were ten stalls in the barn, but only six of them should have been occupied since that was how many her grandparents kept.

Three of the four mustangs that her grandfather had purchased were going to be properly and fully trained before they were sold. Her grandfather was a part time horse trainer and mustangs were the perfect horses for the rodeo circuit if they were properly trained. Jodi had opted to become a business partner with her grandfather when she was younger but had later found her calling to be in the field of animal medicine. Before Jodi could even get to the first stall six curious heads poked out of their stalls and began nickering at her in greeting. "Hey Faron," She cooed softly to the older grey Arabian that she had first learned to ride on as a child. Though the gelding was twenty years old he was still strong and healthy, as well as the fastest among the six horses stalled in the barn.

The second horse she greeted was a tall, pert eared chestnut thoroughbred. Eros was the youngest of the six geldings in the barn being only five years old, as well as the most spirited due to his racer bloodlines. The young sleek gelding was to be a racer until his owner, who was an old friend of her grandfather fell ill and sold Delwyn the gelding after the young horse's first and only race, before he passed on. Jodi had only met the older man once when her grandfather was training horses for him, but that had been when she was very young so she couldn't remember much about him. The third stall down from the grey Arabian housed a beautiful dark liver chestnut Dutch warmblood with a star, interrupted stripe and snip on his muzzle, as well as three matching socks on his legs. Ciro belonged to Jodi's grandmother, who loved to compete in dressage and show jumping competitions.

On the other side of the bar only the first three stalls were occupied, just like the right side. Directly across from the grey gelding was a solid black Murgese gelding. Neron also belonged to Jodi's grandmother, but he was trained under a western saddle, as well as a side saddle and not a competing horse, unlike Ciro. In the stalls next to Neron were two Quarter horses. The first stall belonged to Vaquero, a bulky but agile brown gelding, while the one next to him belonged to his elder half brother, Aero, a dappled chocolate palomino. Vaquero and Aero were rodeo competitors and working ranch horses. Both of them were foaled from an older broodmare that Delwyn had bottle raised from a foal due to an accident. Unfortunately the old mare died from old age almost a year ago, but she passed on her gentle and trustworthy nature to her last two foals.

Jodi greeted all six of the horses making sure to give them all a good look over just to make sure nothing was wrong with them, before she let all but one out into the back paddock. The first to go was the ever calm and dignified Faron, followed by Eros, who was a little more eager to get loose and run, as he pranced out of his stall and out of the barn. The others left in a similar calm manner as the older grey Arabian, until there was only one horse left in the barn. The last horse left in his stall was the stocky chocolate palomino Quarter Horse gelding with four white stocking and a wide blaze down the center of his forehead. The silver name plate on his dark blue halter read: Aero in fancy italic writing. Aero actually belonged to Jodi's father, but he had to stay in Forks due to the lack of acreage for him to live comfortably on at their home in Little Rock. Jodi was slightly disheartened that she couldn't keep a horse at her home, but now that she was heading off to college she found that it was for the better.

The gelding nickered softly and perked its ears forward in interest when Jodi lead him out of his stall and tied him to the hitch at the front of the barn, before she started to brush the excess hairs from his shiny coat softly taking to him all the while so he could get used to her voice and scent. After she cleaned him up she checked his hooves and legs again for any soreness or abnormality. When she found him to be completely healthy and sound she began to tack him up. Aero and his brother, unlike the rest of the horses, were strictly western saddle broke, which was Jodi's preferred saddle type. After Aero was properly saddled and bridled Jodi swung herself into the saddle with practiced ease and gently nudged the gelding into a trot. When she rounded the corner of the house she saw her grandfather grinning at her over his steaming cup of coffee. "You're up with the chickens, as usual." He commented as he sat his coffee mug down on the coffee table and walked down the stairs to greet the horse and rider.

"Yeah," Jodi laughed softly and affectionately pat the nickering gelding on his sleek sinewy neck. "I just couldn't wait to ride this morning, since we're going to start working on the mustangs after lunch." Delwyn nodded and rubbed the geldings on soft nose. "Where are you going to ride to?" He asked after a moment of thought. "I'm not sure, probably just along the road for a few miles. I'd love to ride down to the beach but it would be almost an all day journey there and back." She replied with a careless shrug of her shoulders. "If you want to go to La Push you can, just make sure you have your cell phone with you incase anything happens. I'd go with you but the old lady wants me to start working on the big freezer, it went out sometime this morning and she's about to pitch a fit if it isn't fixed before lunch. So you go and have some fun, before we have to start working on those four hellions." Delwyn didn't miss the big grin on Jodi's face, as he gently nudged the gelding's head towards the road.

"Thanks grandpa, I'll be back later and tell grandma not to work you too hard." Jodi called over her shoulder with a wave, before she nudged the gelding into a canter with her heels. Delwyn watched his granddaughter ride away with a wistful grin. It was at times like that when he missed his long gone youth the most. "Delwyn, has Jodi left already?" Roseanne asked with a small frown as she stepped out of the warm house wrapped in a thick suede blanket. "Yep, she's headed to La Push," He stated and turned around only to face his halfheartedly upset wife. "Don't worry she's a responsible girl and horsewoman. She'll be back before you know it." He assured her in a soft tone. "I know I just wish she would've eaten some breakfast or taken some with her, it's a good piece away." Roseanne muttered, as her blue eyes watched the flanks of the cantering horse disappear around the corner of the driveway.

Delwyn wrapped his wife in a comforting side hug, before he led her back into the house. "Well if you're that worried then I'll just go tack up Eros and catch up with her–ow! Honey that hurt," He started but was cut off when his wife purposely stomped hard on his foot. "Good, it was supposed to," She replied sternly as she removed his arm from her shoulder. "But honey, I'm hurt," Delwyn whined with a pout, only to earn himself a dangerous glare. "Go fix the freezer like you said you would Delwyn or I'll show you what real hurt is." Roseanne ordered knowing that her husband was playing up his supposedly wounded foot. "Yes, ma'am," He nodded tipping his hat to hide his widening grin, before he turned to go do exactly what she wanted. "And drop that damn grin or you'll get no lunch!" Roseanne called after her retreating husband only to hear his muffled laughter drift around from within the confines of the house.

Jodi loved to ride; the feeling of true freedom it gave her was therapeutic, even a bit addictive. Jodi found true peace when she was working with animals, but freedom came from the air whipping restlessly through her hair and the rhythmic tenor of soft hoof beats. If she closed her eyes while riding and let herself go from her worldly cares she could swear she was flying. It was a very cliché way to describe it, but no words could truly describe the sensations she felt. Gently she pulled back on the reins to slowly ease the galloping gelding into an easy lope, before she slowed him down to a lazy walk. Jodi smiled and whispered her praise to the well mannered gelding. His ears flickered back to listen to his rider, as she switched the reins from her right hand to her left so she could adjust her fallen hat.

Jodi inhaled the crisp morning air and slowly let it go with her next easy breath. The scent of damp earth and trees was actually quite pleasant, soothing even, but not unfamiliar. As her cloud-gray eyes surveyed her surroundings Jodi noticed that the local wildlife was quite abundant. Mostly it was just small mammals like birds and squirrels, but she did see a shy fox hiding in the underbrush and several rabbits run across the road as well. Jodi kept up the slow even walk for awhile, before she nudged the gelding into a slow, relaxed jog trot knowing that the gelding was eager to move forward, but patient enough to let his rider decide what pace they were going to travel. Jodi spent the rest of the ride in a content silence listening to the gelding's soft footfalls and the songbirds singing in the forest, with the occasional bark of a disturbed squirrel, until she reached the beach. Jodi grinned when she heard the crashing waves and stopped the gelding so she could slip down from the saddle to pull the reigns over the gelding's head so she could lead him around easier while she was out of the saddle.

Jodi wasn't surprised to find that the beach was mostly deserted as it was fairly early in the day and not all that warm out. Jodi could barely suppress her laughter when she passed an older couple and saw the looks on their faces, but she gave them a polite smile and greeting before she lead Aero nearer to the crashing surf. Aero's ears were perked forward in interest as they walked along the beach and occasionally he would nicker softly and nuzzle against Jodi's shoulder. The gelding couldn't have been happier if Jodi had given him a whole wheelbarrow full of apples. "I guess you like the beach," Jodi laughed and brushed her hand down his long face, gently tracing the white markings that stood out against his darker coat. "I bet you'd love it at Galveston, I know I do." She said more to herself than the gelding, who listened on with pert ears and warm brown eyes. "The sound of the crashing waves, the heavy scent of salt in the air, it's like a lullaby. I don't think I've ever slept so peacefully then when I stay at the beach house maw-maw and paw-paw own."

Jodi paused to think about what she was saying, before she laughed at herself for sinking too deep into her thoughts and pat the gelding on his soft nose in silent apology. The gelding didn't seem to mind her conversation with herself. In fact he seemed to almost want her to spill her inner thoughts and fears, as if he was her secret confidant. The feeling was not unfamiliar or unsettling, as she had always been able to let go when she was with animals. After a while of just walking along the edge of the beach Jodi spotted a rock just large enough for her to sit comfortably on and was a safe distance away from the water so she wouldn't be soaked and cold on the long ride back to her grandparents. Not long after she sat down, Jodi again sunk deep into the thoughts she had been unsuccessfully trying to avoid for the summer.

Which college should she choose? Was she jumping into college too soon after graduating? She was only seventeen after all, but would be eighteen by the end of summer. Was that too soon? Was she too young? Would she even be able to survive the first semester? There were so many questions and only a few answers, but she knew for certain that becoming a veterinarian was what she wanted. The real question was should she wait a couple of years before she started or not? Jodi sighed deeply in frustration and made a goofy face at her situation, before she slid off the rock and began to lead Aero back along the beach in an attempt to momentarily forget her whizzing thoughts, as the beach front slowly began to fill up with more people. Along the way back, Jodi stopped for a moment to watch a small group of teenagers attempt to ride one of the larger waves. Three of the four were unsuccessful in their attempts, but the fourth one managed to ride most of the wave out, but fell off moments before the wave fully crested.

Jodi chuckled and shook her head, as a strong breeze suddenly blew off of the water and swept her hat clear off her head. Jodi having one hand on the gelding's reigns was unable to catch the elusive cowboy hat. "Crap," She muttered with slightly narrowed as she watched her favorite hat roll all over the beach on a wild zephyr. Without a second thought Jodi jumped into the saddle, with the ease of a well seasoned rider and took off after her hat at a fast walk, careful of any people getting in her way on accident. By the time Jodi caught up to her elusive hat, she had long since bypassed the rock she had been sitting on earlier. Thankfully someone had grabbed it before it could go any further. Jodi couldn't make out much about her hat rescuer but smiled and pulled the gelding to a slow stop before she slid out of the saddle a fair peace away from the approaching person, so she wouldn't intimidate them. They met halfway and Jodi gave a sheepish grin as the smiling woman handed her back the runaway hat.

"Thank you for catching my hat," Jodi smiled thankfully as she took her hat. The woman laughed softly and Jodi felt her face flush at how soft and musical her voice sounded when compared to Jodi's harsher sounding southern drawl. "You're welcome, it wasn't a problem." The woman reassured with a kind smile. Jodi took a moment to study the older woman and noticed just how pretty she was. Her hair was as sleek as Eros' coat and a lovely shade of rich black that made Jodi think of black silk. Jodi also noticed that she had the kindest set of brown eyes that she had ever seen. "I'm Jodi, Jodi Wyler and it's nice to meet you," Jodi said with a kind smile and held out her hand. When the older woman took her hand, Jodi couldn't help but notice the differences between them. Jodi's skin might as well have been translucent sandpaper compared to the woman's smooth copper skin tone. "It's nice to meet you Jodi. I'm Emily. Emily Uley." The older woman introduced herself with another smile.

Emily's bright brown eyes trailed from Jodi's slightly flushed face, to the bulky gelding at the young woman's side. Jodi noticed and grinned. "Oh, and this is Aero." She introduced and the palomino gelding nickered back in greeting. Emily laughed and gingerly reached out to pet the horse on his nose. "He's a bit of a ladies' man." Jodi told the older woman when the gelding nuzzled her palm when she went to pull away. "I see," Emily laughed and continued to pet this nose. "Is he yours?" Emily asked after a moment. "Kind of, he actually belongs to my dad, but my grandfather keeps him at his ranch." Jodi told her as she began to brush some of the sand off of her hat. "Do you… live in Forks?" Emily asked between a laugh when Aero tried to give her a kiss. Jodi laughed and gently pulled the gelding's head towards her and away from Emily's face. "Sorry about that." Jodi apologized awkwardly, but smiled in relief when Emily said it was alright. "No, actually, I live in Arkansas, but I came down for the summer to help my grandpa train some of his new horses."

Emily had a thoughtful smile on her face for a few moments before her bright smile returned. "Now I remember why your name sounded so familiar. You must be Mr. Delwyn and Mrs. Roseanne's granddaughter; you even have the same eyes." Emily commented with a smile of recognition and Jodi laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. No one can say we aren't related." Jodi joked with a grin and Emily agreed. "Do you live in Forks?" Jodi asked, after she hung her hat of the saddle horn hoping it wouldn't fly away again. "No, I live on the reservation, not far from here actually." Jodi nodded her head and tied the affectionate gelding to a small piece of heavy driftwood, before she sat down on the closest boulder. Emily quickly sat down beside her and Jodi noticed the simple yet elegant diamond wedding ring on her left hand. "You're married?" Jodi asked politely and Emily gave the younger girl a smile that Jodi had only seen on her parents and grandparents faces. "Yes, for two years now." Emily replied in a tone that told Jodi that Emily was very happily married.

"Congratulations," Jodi smiled and Emily thanked her with a slightly flushed face. "What about you?" Emily asked and Jodi shook her head with a somewhat wistful smile. "No. Not me, not for a long while. Truthfully I wouldn't know what to do with a fiancée, let alone a husband. Men are something I haven't yet gotten figured out." Emily laughed and Jodi chucked at her own words. "To tell you the truth, I don't think men are possible to fully understand. They're wired different, if you will." Emily explained with a face that said that was all Jodi need to know to understand and Jodi's body shook with laughter as she tried to hold it in. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Emily asked when the two finally managed to stop laughing. "I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen on July the fourth." Emily's face held pleasant surprise at hearing how young Jodi was, compared to how she acted. "Wow, I thought you were older." Emily voiced as an embarrassed blush began to bloom on her face.

Jodi laughed and nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, I get that sometimes. My dad says I act too mature sometimes, but he's the world's biggest big kid so he doesn't have much room to talk." Emily smiled and confessed her age, which made Jodi laugh confessing that's she thought Emily was younger. They sat there for almost an hour and a half just talking like old friends, asking normal questions about what they liked and what they didn't. Jodi found out the name of Emily's husband, their friends and more about her life on the reservation and told Emily about her one real friend who lived next-door to her in Little Rock, who was actually Emily's age and about his daughter who Jodi thought of as her own. Jodi checked her cell phone to see what time it was and frowned slightly. "Well, I guess I'd better head back to the house before my grandparents come after me." Jodi said as she stood up. Emily agreed saying that Sam, her husband would come after her to if she didn't get back to her home as well.

"It was really nice to meet you and talk with you, Emily." Jodi said as they shook hands. "Same here, Jodi," Emily agreed with a sincere smile. She truly liked talking to the younger girl, who was quite kind and polite, but had a bit of childishness that made her company never boring. "I guess I'll see you around," Jodi said as she untied Aero and began to heave herself into the saddle. "You bet," Emily replied with a smile that Jodi returned, before she put her hat on. "Later, Emily," Jodi called with a wave as she turned the gelding around to head back up the beach, but before she could get very far Emily's voice calling her name made her stop and turn Aero around. "Yes?" Jodi asked with a confused look. Emily jogged over to stand at the palomino's shoulders. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house to eat tomorrow." Emily asked and Jodi grinned. "Sure, I can't turn down a free meal. What time is it and how do I get there?" Emily laughed and Jodi pulled her cell phone out to type in the address, Emily's number in case she got lost and a short description of Emily's home.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Jodi asked as she pocketed her phone. "No, you don't have to bring anything. I'm sure there will be plenty of food to go around. A few of our friends will also be there, if that doesn't bother you." Jodi chuckled and shook her head at Emily's concern. "It doesn't, meeting new people doesn't bother me as you can probably already tell." Emily nodded and the two bid each other goodbye for a second time. "I'll see you tomorrow evening then." Emily waved and nodded back, before she turned and headed towards her own home. There was a bit of preparation that needed to get done before Jodi showed up at her home tomorrow and she would have to warn Sam and the pack about Jodi. Emily was pretty certain that the boys would be fine around Jodi and vice versa, but it never hurt to err on the side of caution, especially where the pack and their secret were concerned. She just hoped that everything went as smoothly as she hoped it would tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, I literally re-worked this chapter like twelve times and I'm still not completely satisfied with the results, but if I don't post it now it will never get put up. So, here it is! After this she officially meets the Pack, that will be so awesome and even I'm looking forward to it. :) Ciao!_

**Take care,**

**-SugarLandBabyGirl**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three**_

When Jodi finally got back to her grandparents she found her grandfather in the barn brushing down Eros. Her grandfather glanced up when he heard the sound of Aero's hooves hitting the grass and smiled as she pulled the gelding to a stop in front of the barn doors. "Sorry I'm late," Jodi quickly apologized as she slid out of the saddle and led the gelding over to the closest hitch where she began to remove his tack. Delwyn shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just remember to apologize to your worrywart of a grandma. She'll forgive you in a heartbeat." He told her with a wink.

"Will do," Jodi smiled and slipped Aero's blue halter on him after she removed his bridle. "How was your trip to the beach?" Delwyn asked conversationally as he moved to the other side of the chestnut gelding. "It was great. Aero was as well-behaved as always. He was a little feisty before I let him have loose rein for a bit though." Delwyn nodded in understanding when Jodi paused to grab a brush before she began to tell him some of the more interesting parts of her ride.

"After that, my hat was blown away and a chase ensued down the beach," Jodi gave a bashful grin when her grandfather laughed. "Thankfully my hat was rescued. After introductions and a pleasant conversation she invited me over to her house for supper tomorrow evening. I was a bit surprised when she asked me over seeing as how we hadn't even known each other a day, but she was very nice and polite. She seemed trustworthy." Jodi trailed off lost in her memories for a moment before she grinned cheekily

"Aero was in love from the moment he saw her. You should have seen him trying to give her kisses and get her attention, I was almost jealous." Delwyn laughed as he led Eros into his stall for the night. "That sounds right coming from him. He took after your father in that aspect." Jodi pat the palomino gelding lovingly on his soft nose. She hummed thoughtfully to herself and stared into his chocolate brown eyes for a few moments before a wide smile broke out over her lips. "Indeed," She chuckled and led the gelding into his stall.

"Tell me more about your hat rescuer." Delwyn said as he plunked himself down on a hay bale beside Jodi who was cleaning her saddle while he plucked up the bridle. "Well she's the same age as Shane, has been married for two years and lives on the reservation. She introduced herself as Emily Uley," Delwyn glanced up with furrowed brows at hearing a familiar name. "Emily Uley, as in the wife of Samuel Uley of the Quileute tribe?" He asked in an odd tone that Jodi couldn't place.

"Yeah that's what she told me. Why, is something wrong?" Jodi glanced up from her work curious as to her grandfather's sudden change of tone. "No, not really," Delwyn quickly replied, returning Jodi's look of concern and confusion with a smile. But Jodi wasn't buying it for a second; she knew her grandfather's true smile and the one he had just given her was forced to seemed careless. She started to ask him what was wrong but stopped herself short and went back to cleaning the saddle. She knew when to shut her mouth and now was not a time to be nosy.

After several long moments of silence her grandfather spoke up. "Jodi," He began slowly, as if he might change his mind about speaking what was on his mind at any second. Jodi's attention was quickly planted firmly on him, watching the emotions flicker in his eyes before he sighed heavily and their gazes met. "They aren't bad people, of that I can assure you." He smiled reassuringly and Jodi knew he was speaking the truth, but she knew he wasn't saying everything. "Then why-" She began to ask but her grandfather motioned for her to let him finish speaking and she fell silent.

"I have nothing against them Jodi, believe me, Rose and I are friends with a few of the older members, but they're… different," Here he paused as if searching for the right way to explain to Jodi just how different they were. "Just be careful… and have fun." He said instead which confused Jodi but before she could even open her mouth to question him he spoke again. "Now let's get this finished so we can eat and avoid your grandma's temper." He grinned before he finished up the halter and hung it up.

Despite Jodi's confusion she didn't question her grandfather and decided to just let it go. '_Perhaps grandma is finally rubbing off on him after all these years_,' she thought to herself with a mental shrug of her shoulders. She quickly let the strange conversation slip into the back of her mind as her grandfather began to recap the events of his day. Jodi laughed when he told her what happened to him just after she left that morning. Trust her grandma to punish him for any misdeeds no matter how playful. It didn't take long to finish cleaning the saddle with the work split between the two of them.

"So what's grandma cooking for us tonight?" Jodi asked as her grandfather closed the double doors of the barn and turned to face her. "I think she said she was gonna cook a chicken enchilada casserole, and I think she made a salad too." Jodi grinned and her stomach growled. "That sounds great," She laughed as the fact that she had only eaten two pop tarts for breakfast and nothing else finally became evident. "That it does." Delwyn agreed as he hung up his hat and removed his boots at the door.

Jodi followed his example after she took in a deep inhale of the mouth-watering aroma that perforated the air. When they entered the kitchen Roseanne gave them a decisive once over before she sighed and pointed to the sink in a silent way of telling them to wash their hands before they touched the table. They weren't filthy, but they both had dirt stains on their clothes and smudges of cleaner on their hands and faces. "It smells wonderful grandma and I'm sorry I was late." Jodi complemented and hugged her grandmother in gratitude before she sat down at the table after washing.

Roseanne thanked her granddaughter before she also took a seat beside her husband. After a short blessing, lead by Roseanne, Delwyn started to fill the plates one-by-one and pass them around while Roseanne filled the cups with freshly brewed lemon tea and passed the first one down to Jodi. Between the three of them more than half of the casserole was gone by the end of dinner. When everyone was finished eating Jodi helped her grandma wash the dishes and put up the leftover food.

It was then that Jodi decided to ask if she could be excused from tomorrow night's dinner and told her the reason behind her absence. Jodi noted that her grandma seemed immaculately pleased to know that Jodi had met Emily and was going to spend time with the Quileute woman, her husband and friends. Jodi found out through her grandma that Emily was a frequent consumer of Roseanne's homemade jelly and preserves. "Since you're going over there tomorrow I'll send a few jars with you. I'm sure she's starting to run low, feeding all those boys." Her grandma told her before Jodi finished drying the last plate.

After the dishes were in their proper place above the sink, she headed up to her room to take a shower. When Jodi was sure she no longer hand any traces of cleaner on her, smelled like a barn or a sweaty horse she exited the bathroom and dressed for sleep. After she dried her hair Jodi went down stairs to the living room, stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. For about an hour she watched reruns of _Friends_ before she went to bed somewhat anxious about starting to work with the mustangs the next day, but quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning after a proper large breakfast, courtesy of Roseanne who was insistent that her granddaughter eat more than a pop-tart for breakfast, Jodi and her grandpa headed out to the barn. While Delwyn fed the cats and let the stalled geldings out into the back pasture, Jodi fed Jip and played with the puppies for a few minutes. She was quickly becoming attached to the two odd ball pups and they to her she noticed. As far as Jodi was concerned no one could deny the puppies of their much needed attention due to their clumsily fluffy cuteness. It just wasn't possible.

Jodi was an animal lover above all else and quite proud of it. Her parents had joked that she would gladly live in a zoo instead of their house if she could and they weren't too far from the truth. It was a bit of an exaggeration, but Jodi wouldn't object one bit if she could get a job as a veterinary at a zoo. Up close, hands-on experience with exotic animals was nearly every aspiring vet's dream come true. Unfortunately exotic animals were much harder to work with than pets and livestock which Jodi thought she would work better with.

"Well tomboy, which hellion do you want to start with first?" Delwyn asked as he closed the round-pen gate. The four mustangs were snuffling in mild discontent at the forced change of habitat, as Jodi silently observed them from the other side of the fence. "Is there a down payment on any of them?" She asked and held out her hand to the curious painted mustang as it cautiously sniffed at her fingertips. Now that she had a closer look at the paint gelding she noticed that he had two beautiful glass eyes. The reflective silvery blue pools set off his golden and white coat in the best way imaginable.

"Yep, the little one has seventeen hundred on him already and after he's completely saddle broke I expect nine hundred more." Her grandpa told her as he readied the tack. Jodi hummed softly in contemplation and dropped her hand when the buckskin paint moved away from her and closer to his herd. "Then he's the one we need to start with." Jodi said as she turned to take a lead rope from her grandpa. "Plus he's the spookiest and it'll take more time." Delwyn grinned and shifted his hat as Jodi shouldered the white and dark blue rope and headed towards the gate entrance. "Alright, but remember once we start we see it through to the end, no backing out the first time he throws a tantrum." Jodi just laughed and eased into the pen to separate the small gelding from the other three.

"You gonna pick out their names for me to put on their sale papers Jodi?" Delwyn asked as he watched his granddaughter slowly interact with the four mustangs for the first time. "Of course, if that's what you want." She replied softly, loud enough so that he could hear her but not startle the horses. "I haven't a clue as to what to name them though." She continued speaking, even as she began to trail her fingertips softly over the buckskin paint gelding's neck in a soothing caress. "I suppose I should take the paint off the sale list." Delwyn grinned knowingly when Jodi glanced over at him with a slightly surprised and guilty grin. He shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Don't you worry about it any Jodi, consider him an early birthday and a late graduation present from your grandma and I," He finished with a playful wink and Jodi smiled back before she looped two of her fingers through the side of the black halter on the paint gelding and lead him over to the back gate, where her grandfather was waiting for her with the gate cracked open. It wasn't smart horsemanship to do that, but she had enough experience and confidence to know what to do if the gelding spooked. "Thank you so much grandpa." She told him sincerely as she and the gelding passed through and into the back paddock.

After the other two mustangs were released, Jodi and Delwyn eased back into the round-pen with the feisty blood-bay equine. Jodi cooed softly to the gelding as she stood off to the side of the pen not daring to approach the horse yet. The bay gelding was snorting and pacing back and forth on the other side of the ring, but she was not deterred in the least. She stood there for almost twenty minutes just speaking softly to the frightened gelding, waiting patiently for him to calm down. Finally after awhile he slowly became accustomed to Jodi's presence and curiosity overcame him not long after.

Cautiously and very slowly he began to ease closer to her, but reared back and trotted away from her still form several times before he finally found enough bravery to approach her and cautiously sniff at her outstretched palm where a homemade molasses, bran, grated apple and oatmeal cookie lay. Jodi rarely used bribery, but figured that the little gelding would quickly become more comfortable in her presence if he was rewarded with a treat every now and then. Despite his fear he hadn't been aggressive towards her in any fashion, which only raised Jodi's spirits more.

"There's a good boy," She spoke with a soft smile when he finally gained enough courage to take the cookie from her open palm, but she didn't attempt to touch him yet. He was still too flighty and would probably react negatively if she did. After feeding the gelding another cookie Jodi left the round-pen to stand by her grandfather and Jip, who was happily basking in the attention her owner was bestowing upon her. "So," Her grandfather asked glancing up from petting his dog. "What do you think of him?" Jodi grinned and scratched Jip behind her ears before she answered. "He'll make a great competitor and companion to the right person." She answered.

"He's got plenty of potential. He's just too rambunctious for my tastes." Delwyn chuckled as he leaned against the cool metal fence. "You can tell already, can't you?" He asked his granddaughter as they watched the gelding gallop around the inside rail of the round-pen. Jodi nodded her head. "Yeah, I doubt he'll ever fully lose his wild streak even after his training, but that's what'll make him a great competitive mount. Maybe even a good Barrel racer for an experienced rider. I just prefer calmer tempered horses." Delwyn grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a more placid mount, Jodi, nothing at all."

Jodi smiled back and glanced over her shoulder to the back paddock when she heard one of the horses whinny. It was the painted gelding. Her attention was completely captured as she watched him race across the field, his four white legs mere streaks against the dark grassy background as he ran. Delwyn watched his granddaughter gaze upon the galloping gelding and hid a wily grin. "You know if he were a boy, I'd be worried that you'd run away with him." He teased with a playful shove. Jodi's head snapped back around to gaze at her grandfather with a look mixed between embarrassment and disbelief, before a grin slowly crawled upon her lips and laughter began to bubble from her mouth.

"Grandpa that's ridiculous," She laughed with a shake of her head, still grinning. "Like I'd ever elope with some boy, grandma would have my head if I ever even considered it, mom too." Delwyn grunted, withholding his laughter. "They would indeed. But I didn't say 'some boy'," He grinned teasingly. "I said if he-" He pointed to the rearing buckskin paint. "-were a boy, I'd be worried. You should have seen the entranced and adoring look on your face, good thing he's not human otherwise I'd have to give him _the_ talk." Jodi laughed good-naturedly at her grandfather's joke and playfully shoved his shoulder back just as he had done to her, only he didn't budge. "I suppose it's a good thing that I'm well prepared for such a thing to happen so I won't be _as_ mortified when it happens." She countered, speaking the truth. Having grown-up with a father such as hers and a grandfather almost identical in personality she was a little more immune to the more awkward subjects than most girls.

"I think we can start him on the lunge-line in a couple of days, if it all goes well." Delwyn announced after they had calmed down from their laughing fit. "Do you want to see how he reacts to the weight of a saddle and rider on his back the day after tomorrow?" Jodi asked in a more serious tone. Delwyn nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll work with him the rest of the day, just to get him used to our presence and the same tomorrow." Jodi nodded her head, before she suddenly grabbed the top rail of the fence and hefted herself up and over the fence. Jodi landed on her feet with a soft 'thump' when her booted feet hit the earth. The flighty gelding watched her do this with pert ears and wild eyes, but didn't bolt from the sudden motion, much to his credit. "Alright tomboy, show me what you can accomplish before you have to leave." Delwyn teased, but Jodi just grinned. She was completely in her element and it showed.

"Dang it," Jodi cursed as she rushed around her room to get finished dressing. She was going to be late if she didn't leave in the next ten seconds and her hair was still sopping wet. She muttered unintelligible words under her breath as she slipped on a white camisole and a dark green long-sleeve sweater to keep warm, due to the light rainfall that had started a few minutes ago. With a towel wrapped haphazardly around her head Jodi hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans, only to hear a ripping sound that stopped her dead in her tracks. "No, no, please don't be there." She pleaded to no one and cautiously glanced down only to sigh and fall backwards onto her bed.

"This is what I get for not paying attention to the time." She bemoaned aloud, but finished pulling her jeans on anyway, choosing to completely ignore the new frayed tear at the knees in her favorite jeans as she rushed into her bathroom. Almost ten minutes later Jodi rushed down the stairs with a pair of shoes in one hand, a pair of socks in the other, and the truck keys clenched between her teeth. Delwyn, who was relaxing in his lazy-boy chair half-asleep, nearly fell out of his chair from surprise when Jodi took the corner at full speed and crashed into the back of the couch, sending her sneakers flying over the top of the couch and onto the hardwood floor at his feet.

Rose rushed out of the kitchen upon hearing the racket and laughter. She glanced around the living room to take in the scene only to frown at her husband and smack him in the back of his head with a dish towel. Jodi was busy pulling on her socks, the keys still clamped between her teeth. "Here you are dear," Jodi glanced up after glancing around for her shoes, only to see her missing sneakers in the hands of her grandmother. Jodi slurred out an unidentifiable 'thank you' and Roseanne just smiled. "Hey take care of yourself, tomboy and don't stay out too late with those boys. Remember, no hanky-panky, I'm too young to be a great-grandpa!" Delwyn said as Jodi shouldered a bag filled with jelly. Jodi paused and turned to face her grinning grandfather with a wide eyed expression.

"Pssh, those guys can't handle me anyways!" She gave a devilishly playful grin and a wink. "Oh you two are impossible," Rose chastised the two with a roll of her eyes. Delwyn's only responded was a cheeky smile. "I'll see ya'll later!" Jodi gave a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek to her grandmother and a wave to her grandfather before she left the house in a rush. Delwyn chuckled and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Still our little tomboy," He muttered when he heard the truck crank up in the garage. Roseanne quietly watched from the living room window as Jodi backed out of the garage and down the drive way, before completely disappearing.

"When are you going to tell her?" Roseanne asked as she turned back to her husband. Delwyn sighed. "I ain't," He grumbled, knowing that his wife was going to have something to say about the complex circumstances Jodi was happily unaware of. "-and neither are you Rose." He stated in a serious tone, unusual for his character. "But she needs to know-" Roseanne started to argue back but was cut off. "Rose, now is not the time. Just stop worrying and let her be. She is perfectly capable of making her own choices, so let her. You're trying to holding on to her when she needs to run." Delwyn responded in a tone that firmly stated that was the last time he wanted to talk about that subject.

Roseanne sighed ruefully and sat down on the couch. "So that's your decision then." She muttered softly resigned to let things happen as they will, albeit very reluctantly. Even Delwyn had to have been a bit apprehensive; he just held it in better than she did. Jodi was her only grandchild, how could she not want to hold on to her, especially now? Naturally when Rory was her age she had somewhat of the same problem, but this time it seemed harder to do. With a determined nod Rose stood from the couch and re-entered the kitchen in purposeful strides. There was no use in sitting on the couch fretting all day, she reasoned logically as she began to re-clean the already spotless kitchen.


End file.
